dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Loghain Mac Tir
} |name = Loghain Mac Tir |image = LoghainMacTir.jpg |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Warrior |title = Teyrn of Gwaren Regent of Ferelden (Former) Councilor of King Cailan (Former) Leader of the Army of Ferelden |longtitle=Teyrn of Gwaren |specialization = Champion |voice = Simon Templeman |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Born into a time where his country was under the boot of a foreign tyrant, Loghain Mac Tir and his close friend Maric Theirin drove out the occupying forces of the Orlesian Empire more than 30 years ago. He is more a symbol than a man, representing the Fereldan ideals of hard work and independence. Now with his friend's death, he is left to defend the land with the naïve and inexperienced King Cailan Theirin, who is married to Loghain's daughter Anora. Loghain is the Teyrn of Gwaren. Background Involvement Strategy When Loghain has to be fought for the crown, any of the four people in the group can fight him (with the exception of your dog). Every class can beat Loghain with the right strategy. Warrior *You can beat him fairly easily as a warrior with average stats (~40 str/dex) if you equip some +physical resistance weapons/armor so that he can't knock you down as often. The fight ends pretty quickly if you can get to the point where you don't get knocked down every time he uses War Cry. Just watch your health (his shield bash will still send you flying) and hack away at him, and he won't last long. *A PC with the full Shield-and-Weapon tree should have little-to-no trouble with him with proper handling, due to the relatively high Dexterity and Strength requirements for mastering the tree. Activating Shield Wall will prevent your PC from being knocked over, which is generally the largest factor in taking damage from him due to his War Cry and Shield Bash. *Another efficient strategy is using a warrior with maxed-out 2H skill tree as well as the second Reaver talent. Keep him feared, pummeled to the ground, and stunned by the passive 2H ability. The Legion of the Dead massive armor is a good goal for this battle, as it requires much strength, which aids you in the battle -- and the Legion armor is not half bad either. Mage *One tactic is to use Morrigan. Use cold damage; he can't block it (unlike warrior attacks). He can be stunned with Mind Blast; Cone of Cold will also freeze him. Use Drain Life when you can. Sleep plus Horror makes for a great combo. *If you have Blood Mage specialization, using Blood Wound is very effective against him. *Another one is that after first casting crushing prison you can summon on him a lot of area of effect spells(Tempest,Inferno and Blizzard) while keeping distance. *A good combination to use for a mage is Vulnerability Hex followed by Crushing Prison. That will take off most of his health if he doesn't resist it. Then just get some distance between you and nuke him while he's held static. *If you are a mage with the ability to cast certain spells, you can defeat him easily. Start by casting Force Field on him. This will give you uninterrupted time to cast Inferno. If you do not have Force Field, other stuns such as Mind Blast or Cone of Cold will work as well. All you really need is a few seconds without interruption so you can cast Inferno. Wait until Force Field almost expires and cast Inferno. Use a Greater Warming Balm and let him chase after you IN the flame. He will quickly burn to death while you run in circles. To make this even quicker, cast Stinging Swarm (if you have it) on Loghain for additional Damage over Time. *If you have Wynne in your party, you can also use her strong damage mitigation abilities (healing, Heroic Defense, Lifeward, Rock Armor, etc.) combined with frequent barrages of Stonefist and Arcane Bolt to whittle his health down. However, when Loghain activates Perfect Striking, it may be a good time to use Wynne's Vessel of the Spirit ability for a quick health/mana regeneration, plus disorient effect. Rogue *A rogue with at least level 3 Stealth and level 1 poison-making can simply enter stealth mode at the start of the fight, stand at a distance, and throw ranged attack items (such as acid flasks or shock bombs) at Loghain until he dies. Loghain cannot attack stealthed opponents, but he can approach the Warden's position whenever he takes damage. When he gets close enough, your character may attempt to automatically attack him, but this can be prevented simply by running away from him until he stops chasing you. *Dirty Fighting always works to stun Loghain. *A rogue who uses the Dirty Fighting talent to stun Loghain and then backstabs him should have little difficulty, providing they maintain distance when Loghain is not stunned. *If you've invested in the Dual-Weapon tree and you happen to get your hands on Concentrated Deathroot extract (whether from drops or Poison-making), all you need to do is use the extract and fight Loghain. If your dexterity is high enough, you'll rarely miss, and he'll stay stunned throughout the whole battle. *If you are invested in the Ranger Specialization you can use the trick to summon two pets at once and have both of them use overpower on Loghain. Make sure to click on the new tactics prompt when you summon each one, or you won't be able to use the skills. Using Dirty Fighting while Loghain is targeting your pets will insure an easy victory. *A Duelist/Assassin can very easily win this as a straight fight. You could probably win with just auto-attack, but using Dirty Fighting and Riposte to stun him will allow you to Backstab him if you have Coup de Grace to make the fight faster. *If your Warden is skilled with a bow then you can try and create a distance between you and Loghain, if you get enough distance he will swap weapons to a weak Crossbow and can easily be defeated. Gifts *Loghain is fond of maps: giving these as gifts will significantly boost his approval. }} Starting Stats, Talents, Unique Gear and Plot Skills Loghain's Starting Stats Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 0.95, Dexterity 0.8, Willpower 0.5, Magic 0, Cunning 0.15, Constitution 1.6. Loghain's Starting Talents Champion: War Cry, Rally, Motivate, Superiority. Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Precise Striking, Taunt, Disengage, Perfect Striking. Weapon and Shield Talents: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Overpower, Assault, Shield Block, Shield Cover, Shield Tactics, Shield Mastery. Loghain's Unique Gear Loghain's Plot Skills Quotes *'Loghain:' "Pray our king proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort." *'Warden:' "And if he doesn't?" *'Loghain:' "Then simply pray." -- *"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan! We must attend to reality." *"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much, your majesty." *"Understand this: I will brook no threat to this nation. From you... or anyone!" *"Lords and Ladies... Stand with me, and we will defeat even the Blight itself!" *"The Emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland." *" 'A man is made by the quality of his enemies.' Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." At the Landsmeet, once The Warden defeats Loghain in the voting *"You'll have to forgive me if I shut my eyes and think of my dead wife." Before performing Morrigan's ritual *"Now it is time for me to go. The Orlesian Wardens await my presence, daggers and all." Before departing to Orlais in Awakening *"I am surprised. Thank you." When given a gift he likes. *"Be good to Anora. If I hear differently, remember that Orlais is only just across the border. I can always return." When speaking with the Human Noble Warden in Awakening, if the Warden married Anora Trivia *Simon Templeman, the voice of Loghain, is also widely known for his voice acting in The Legacy of Kain and Uncharted series. He also provides the voice of Admiral Han'Gerrel in Mass Effect 2. *Loghain may have been based on the Irish king Lóegaire mac Néill who was a frequent antagonist of St. Patrick. Several accounts describes his schemes to kill St. Patrick and his followers and supposedly submits at the counsel of his people and is baptised or is not converted and dies unbaptised. *Loghain's last name, Mac Tir, may be a reference to mactire, which is gaelic for wolf. See Also Category:Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Stolen Throne Category:humans Category:Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling Category:The Calling characters